VIDA Y OBRA DE RONALD KNOX
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida del galán de galanes, NO YAOI


_**Hellooo! mis amados lectores y lectoras, este fic se lo dedico en especial a "Shadechu Nightray", que me ha inspirado a ampliar mis horizontes, puesto que quiero hacer felices a TODOS! mis fieles seguidores, traigo este fic de Ronald, "NO" YAOI, se que no a todos les gusta el yaoi y quiero variar un poco para tener mas lectores, pero no se alarmen mis Fujoshis queridas, hay más YAOI! para ustedes en mi siguiente fic y si desean algo especial, no dude en hacérmelo saber, tratare que cumplir su petición.**_

_**INSPIRADA EN LAS DOS CANCIONES DE RONALD KNOX.**_

* * *

**_"LA FIESTA"_**

Ronald Knox, un joven entusiasta, el nuevo ídolo de las secretarias del despacho, después de su senpai Eric Slingby, aunque las fiestas terminan en juergas y borracheras cuando salen juntos, el rubio de dos tonos es el galán de toda la división. Cuando Ron no tiene un buen cuidado de sus importantes gafas, se gana una reprimenda por parte de su maestro, aunque el considera que es algo absurdo que su vida dependa de esas gafas de montura gruesa y negra, que le dan un aspecto algo infantil, el odia eso, el no es un niño como le suele llamar su adorado senpai Grell Sutcliff, oh!, como admira a su mayor, aunque no puede evitar hacer mofa de la afeminada parca roja.

No existe fiesta a la que el no asista pues se ocupa de su trabajo asignado rápidamente, odia las horas extra, el es eficiente en su oficio, motivo por el cual es el preferido de su sensei William T. Spears, ambos odian a los demonios, malditas alimañas roba almas. Aunque Ronald se esfuerza para complacer a su jefe y maestro, este siempre encuentra un motivo para regañarle, _"demasiado inmaduro para el oficio"_, Ronald se justifica diciendo que esta en esa "edad hiperactiva" aunque William sabe que con una llamada de atención puede hacer que su subordinado estrella vuelva al buen camino para no decepcionarlo.

Tratándose de fiestas y chicas, Ronald puede ser de verdad un "chico malo", si usted sabe a lo que me refiero. Aun así el chico funciona perfectamente, tal parece que la vida nocturna no mella su entusiasmo ni vitalidad, todos los días tiene motivación, más si se trata de impresionar a las bellas damas, es la envidia de muchos hombres en el despacho.

Aunque nadie es perfecto, por lo menos no como Spears sensei desea, es absurdo, después de todo, supongo, _"tener que escribir una disculpa formal por mi fracaso_". Es molesto, más si el no tiene la culpa, aunque no se queja de trabajar con Sutcliff senpai, no entiende como este babea por aquel demonio tan desagradable y es tan descuidado como para perder las almas, después de todo el debe recuperarlas, todas de una sola vez para evitar un severo castigo por parte del gerente, para luego decirle al jefe que _"¡me voy a casa primero!"._

Ronald tiene horas extra de nuevo, suspira con fastidio, la nueva recepcionista lo espera para una cita esta noche, ya es tarde, aunque su consuelo es que su castigo no puede ser peor al de su senpai rojo, William lo tomo por los largos mechones escarlata arrastrándolo hacia su oficina, aunque Grell llora de dolor, se aprecia en su rostro una sonrisa sádica. _"El jamas se rinde"_

La pista de baile arde cuando Ronald, saca a bailar a su novia en turno. El "vive" si preocuparse por nada, su lema: _"haz lo que quieras hasta que te mueras", _para su fortuna su existencia era indefinida, en realidad nadie sabe a bien cuanto puede llegar a vivir un shinigami, es un secreto. Curioso, es un Dios de la "muerte" que "vive" al máximo pero que debe "trabajar", ¿donde dice en su contrato que las deidades trabajan horas extra para evitar ser despedidas?

Ronald solo quiere divertirse sin restricciones, es joven y atractivo, tal vez algún día madure aunque no promete nada.

* * *

_**"EL TRABAJO"**_

Ronald acecha a una linda señorita, su fin esta cerca, más de lo que ella se esperaba, la joven se ha portado mal, es la mas popular de su colegio y trata con desdén a los chicos que le proclaman su amor sincero, ella hace trampa. Una lastima, tan joven y bella, seguramente Ronald no hubiese dudado en invitarla a salir. La hora esta cerca, uno de sus Romeos esta celoso y vengativo, la apuñala en el corazón y la deja en un callejón sola donde nadie pueda oírla y ayudarla, El rubio entusiasta baja de inmediato.

_**-En secreto, te contaré algo. Ah, pero ya que es un secreto, sólo rápidamente presta tus oídos y luego olvídate de él por completo, ¿de acuerdo?-**_ Ronald susurra a la joven moribunda, algo cruel, pero es un habito aprendido de Grell, a la parca roja le gusta "jugar" con sus victimas.

_**-No importa lo duro que luchar, no puede cambiar su destino nunca más.-** _dice con una sonrisa como con la que enamora a sus conquistas.

_**-No importa lo mucho que me ruegues, yo no puedo cambiar lo que está en mi lista, voy a esperar en silencio, y luego juzgar su alma.-**_el rubio de dos tonos alza en el aire su death scythe en forma de cortadora de césped, cortesía de su jefe rojo, aunque causo la molestia de su frío maestro y la enciende sobre el pecho de la joven.

Ronald, deduce que por la forma en que se mueves ahora la chica está en un estado de shock, debe de tener un montón de asuntos pendientes que todavía quiere terminar, ¿verdad?.

Un sabio consejo de las parcas para los mortales, _"Por favor, utilice su tiempo limitado sabiamente", _esto aprendido de William, su jefe obsesionado con la perfección y puntualidad.

-_**Siego las almas sin valor como si fueran malas hierbas recién surgidas-**_ dice el shinigami, su oficio es similar al de los jardineros, su labor, mantener limpio y bonito el jardín de Dios, libre de las almas inútiles, cuales hiervas secas.

No importa lo duro que luchen las almas, no pueden cambiar su destino nunca más. Finalmente llega el momento en que se dan por vencidos, aunque nuca falta alguna alimaña hambrienta que trate de robar las almas, pero después de una leve lucha todo termina y ambos pueden descansar, el occiso en la biblioteca y Ronald en un fiesta.

* * *

**_"LAS MUJERES"_**

Ronald es la Super estrella de todo el despacho, conoce a todas y todas lo conocen, aunque es bueno para aparentar, nada formal, el solo quiere una probadita, hay mucho Ronald para todas las mujeres, mortales y shinigamis.

_**-Te amo Vicky -**_ el casanova enamorado revela sus sentimientos, pero estos son pagados con una fuerte bofetada, que deja una marca roja en su pálida piel.

_**-Idiota!, mi nombre es Eliza!.-**_ la dama furiosa sale del lugar. _"Bueno, nadie es perfecto"._

Cree que tiene a todas las marionetas bajo control, mintiendo de la mejor manera, el no es un "Mujeriego" arrogante, el es un campeón, solo que no consigue a la compañera adecuada, puede que vengan de mundos diferentes, los hombres y las mujeres, pero el es un "Dios", el solo busca a la chica adecuada, _"¿que hay de malo en divertirse durante el proceso?"_.

* * *

**_SI USTED SE PREGUNTA ¿POR QUE NO ES YAOI?, ¡TU ERES FUJOSHI!, HE AQUÍ LA RAZÓN, "LAS CHICAS DE ASUNTOS GENERALES, LAS SECRETARIAS Y YO", NOS REHUSAMOS A HACER GAY A RONNY, NO ESTAMOS DISPUESTAS, YA SOMOS MUCHAS EN SU PANTALÓN COMO PARA COMPARTIRLO TAMBIÉN CON UN HOMBRE, EN ESPECIAL WILL, EL ES DE GRELL Y NO QUEREMOS MORIR POR CAUSA DE SU DEATH SCYTHE._**

**_ GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN._**

**_ATTE: LAS FÉMINAS DEL DESPACHO DE LA ASOCIACIÓN DE SHINIGAMIS DIVISIÓN LONDRES._**


End file.
